


Parkner Secret Santa 2019

by buddyhollybenhur



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Parkner Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddyhollybenhur/pseuds/buddyhollybenhur
Summary: Peter Parker meets Harley Keener at a party.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	Parkner Secret Santa 2019

Peter usually loved Tony’s parties. He threw them for every occasion: Avenger birthdays, holidays, press releases, new products. Peter loved keeping birthday parties a surprise from Clint or Sam or Bucky or whoever they were celebrating. He loved going with Happy to get supplies and sitting down with Pepper to plan things out. He liked the day of the party when he and Tony would decorate and sample the food and meet the press and he loved bringing MJ or Ned as his plus-one and spending the night eating fancy food and talking to Avengers. May would come to every one too, as Happy’s plus-one, and all in all they were some pretty awesome nights. 

Not this one. First, May and Happy had flaked on him for an anniversary dinner (“One year!”), and then Ned had had to visit family tonight and then MJ had said she would go with him but she was sick. So Peter was all alone. 

Happy picked up May half an hour ago, and there was nobody to drive him. He was not going to ride the subway in what Tony called a “casual tuxedo” so he shoved the outfit in his backpack and wore his t-shirt to the tower. He arrived, and Tony promptly helped him dress, Natasha helped style his hair, and then he was standing in the penthouse of the tower, with floor-to-ceiling windows wrapping all the way around and a sign that said HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY BRUCE in huge purple letters. Peter stood off to the side and waited for the Big Avengers Entrance with Rhodey and Wanda at a small table, sipping a soda. 

Pepper, some time ago, had decided that at all of the press parties the main six Avengers would enter fashionably late together in coordinated outfits to give off a show of team morale and togetherness. The team in its entirety could not be included, so it was just Tony, Steve, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Natasha and Pepper (who was a part of the group to keep up the Stark Family image to the press). 

The doors opened, and the cameras clicked as they all entered. Tony was wearing a red suit, Pepper in a gold dress. Next Steve in his dark blue suit, Natasha in a showstopping black dress, Thor in electric blue, Bruce in a gray suit (and Peter noticed he was wearing the same shirt he had been in the lab earlier that day) and Clint in purple. The crowd whispered as the music started up, and people swarmed Bruce and Tony. The other Avengers wandered away to chat with people, and Peter stood to the side and watched Bruce and Thor trying to escape the room to no avail because they were the foremost scientist of their generation/birthday boy and the literal god of thunder. Peter could have talked to Pepper or any of the Avengers, but he didn’t want to annoy them and anyways, it would look kind of weird if a random intern was hanging out with all of the Avengers. There was a boy his age here, but Peter didn’t know him. He was probably the son of a reporter or one of the fancy people Tony had invited. The boy was pretty, though- tall and blond, holding a wine glass and looking around with an air of confidence. Peter saw Tony by the chocolate fountain and headed over there. 

“Tonyyyyyyyyyyy,” he muttered, “I don’t know anyone here to hang out with. Help.”

“You know Harley.”

“No, I don’t?”

“Kid, you’ve met Harley! I know you have!”

“No, I haven’t! I have never heard of this person in my life!”

“You really haven’t,” Tony realized and he pulled Peter towards Harley, who Peter realized was the cute blond boy he had just noticed. 

\--

Harley knew absolutely no one here. It had seemed like a good idea to come to the tower for the weekend, to get to know the Avengers and the area before moving there for his internship-slash-high school. Tony had been really nice to take Harley in, and he was sending him to a nice private STEM school nearby. Harley had been excited. Then he realized that he was socially awkward, and knew nobody in New York except Tony and Pepper. So he had filled a wine glass with Sprite and was faking it till he made it with what he hoped was a disdainful look and wishing the suit Pepper had wrangled him in to was more comfortable. That’s when Tony power walked over to him, dragging a boy behind him who was wearing a midnight blue suit and holding a Shirley Temple. A fifteen-year-old boy holding a Shirley Temple. Harley would have laughed at how cute it was (and how cute the boy was) but instead, he said “Hey, old man.”

“Harley Keener, meet Peter Parker. Peter Parker, meet Harley Keener. Peter’s my personal intern, and Harley is soon to be my other personal intern, so get to know each other- IS THAT ALCOHOL?”

“It’s Sprite in a champagne glass.”

“Oh.”

“Well, Harley Keener, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, Peter Parker.”

Meanwhile, Tony was looking at his watch. “Oh, shit, it’s time for my speech. Underoos, you loaded up my PowerPoint?”

“Of course, Mr. Stark!”

Tony bounded up to the front of the room where a screen had descended, and a photo appeared on it of a young Bruce held by his mother (Peter had cropped out Bruce’s dad). 

“December 18, 1969,” Tony begins.  
“Nice,” the boys both mutter. Harley looks at Peter, who’s grinning conspiratorially. 

“The House of Lords abolishes the death penalty in the United Kingdom, Coco opens at the Mark Hellinger theater, and Bruce Banner is born in Ohio.”

After the presentation ends twenty minutes later with selfies of Peter, Thor and Tony preparing the party and Tony saying “December 18, 2019, Bruce’s friends threw a sick party for him to celebrate him turning fifty, even though he’s basically immortal because of the green guy.” People applauded and chuckled, and then Tony yelled into the microphone “And now, the food!”

The food had been chosen by Bruce himself, and it was sushi. Tiny little sushis on platters, with waiters carrying them around in tuxedos. Harley grabbed a plate, so did Peter. They loaded up on the different kinds of sushi and found an open table, one of the high up ones with stools for two people. There was a ridiculous bouquet that took nearly the entire table and Peter groaned.

“Ugh. I told Mr. Stark that the square vases go on the round tables, and the round vases go on the square tables. This just takes up all of our space.”

Harley lifted the vase up, set it on the banister of the balcony they were sitting next to and grinned.

“Better?”

“Yeah.”

They ate in silence for about a minute, because that’s how long it took them to finish their sushi. There really wasn’t a lot of substantial food at Tony and Pepper’s ridiculous rich people parties. Harley sipped his Sprite, and Peter ate a cherry off of his Shirley Temple. 

“So. Tony’s intern?”

“Yeah,” Peter said. “Um, it’s a long story. But I make Spider-Man’s stuff, and help with the Iron Suits.”

“Tony and I go way back, and I’m moving here to pursue my dreams of working at SI. Tony’s sending me to a private school, and letting me stay here until I hopefully go to MIT.”

“MIT’s where I want to go too!”

“Really? Engineering?”

“Well, I like chemistry a lot too. But yeah, engineering.”

“Me too! That’s a lie actually. I don’t know jack about chemistry.”

Harley really wanted to say “But I know enough to see the chemistry between us”, but he didn’t even know if Peter was gay or if it was as good of a line as he thought it was. Besides, he had been talking with him for about five minutes anyway, maybe he just thought he liked him because he was smart and liked the things Harley liked. 

“Well, if we’re going to be coworkers and then go to the same college maybe you’ll pick up a few things.” Peter was smiling, and his cheeks were pink (was he blushing or was it just hot in here?). 

Tony had insisted on a dance floor at every party he hosted. Most of the time it was celebrities and superheroes bouncing their knees and awkwardly moving their shoulders and arms around. That was what was happening at the moment, and Peter was tapping his fingers to the beat of “bad guy”. Harley hopped up, and offered an arm to Peter half-jokingly but also half-wanting-Peter-to-take-it. Peter did, and they made their way to the dance floor, where they ended up next to Natasha, who was a pretty amazing dancer all-around, and the Hawkeyes (Kate was Clint’s platonic plus one at every event) who were doing some sort of boogie. Kate was pulling it off, Clint was not.

Peter was mostly moving his arms around, giggling a little bit in a sort of this-is-ridiculous way but he seemed to be having fun.   
\--

Peter was having the time of his life. Dancing, at a party in the penthouse of Stark Tower, with a cute boy he was going to be working with and possibly going to college with. On the dance floor, he and MJ usually held hands, and moved back and forth at parties and deflected questions like “Oh, you’re so cute together, how long have you been dating?” And when he was with Ned, they busted out all of their moves, and Peter laughed at the fedora/tuxedo combo Ned liked to sport. But with Harley, the rules were gone and so he kept to himself. Harley was doing a lot of hip movements and was still holding his glass. He could have passed for one of the adults, holding his glass high up so as not to spill and smiling slightly. 

Peter drew close to him to say something, and then the song changed to “ocean eyes” (Natasha was in charge of the playlists and she loved Billie Eilish). People started to couple up; Clint and Nat, Tony and Pepper, Bruce and Thor, even Kate and Wanda. Peter swallowed and Harley set down his champagne glass on a waiter’s tray who was passing by the edge of the dance floor. He took one of Peter’s hands in his own and settled his other hand on Peter’s hip, and Peter put his hand on Harley’s shoulder. They followed the example everyone was setting and swayed slowly. Harley’s eyes were kind of ocean colored, Peter realized. Harley grinned at him and Peter returned it with a shy smile. He wasn’t usually shy, but there was something about slow dancing with a really cute boy that made it hard to make small talk. The song ended quietly, fading into Perfect. Peter noticed Pepper rest her head on Tony’s forehead, and Thor whispered something to Bruce.   
Peter guided Harley to the edge of the dance floor, and whispered “Hey, um, so do you want to get out of here? Like, not in that way,” he said, noticing Harley’s raised eyebrow. “More of an I’m-not-really-a-party-person-and-this-is-basically-my-house way.”

“Yeah, seven sushis wasn’t enough to fill me up, I’m a growing boy. And you know the Tower pretty well, could we sneak out to a kitchen and eat some real food?”

“Yeah, good idea. I’ll give you a mini-tour.”

\--

Harley Keener was a goddamn genius. He had accomplished his goals for the night: dance, get to know the tower and get to know Peter (yes, he made up those goals so he could feel a sense of accomplishment. Sue him.). They slipped into the hallway, Peter carrying his jacket and loosening his tie. They got in the elevator, and FRIDAY greeted them. 

“Peter Parker, top access. Hello, Peter. Harley Keener, temporary top access until Monday morning.”

“Isn’t FRIDAY neat?”

“Yeah.” 

Peter inserted his badge and once a light blinked green, he said: “FRI, take us to the 30th floor, please.”

They got off on the 30th floor: Avenger Central. The shield was sitting on top of a pile of shoes, there was a sticky note that said “no tasers on the dinner table Natasha” on the fridge, and Mjolnir was in Thor’s favorite chair in the living room. 

“This is where the Avengers live. Right now this is the kitchen, living room, dining room. The bedrooms are down there, almost everyone has a roommate. I also stay here when I sleep over.”

“Why do you stay in the Avengers part? Not to be nosy, or whatever, but-”  
“It’s just what we decided, I dunno. Better for me to stay close to a bunch of people than Mr. and Mrs. Stark’s private apartment.”

“You can call them Tony and Pepper.”

“Never!” Peter grinned at Harley. “Onward.”

Peter procured his badge again, and once it was verified he said: “Can we go to the 29th?”

The 29th floor turned out to be the Stark apartment. Sleek and minimalist, the elevator opened into the living room. A hallway went to the master bedroom, and the kitchenette was off to another side. The Starks ate most of their meals with the team. Peter stepped off, and Harley followed. 

“Mr. Stark has an elevator that goes straight to the private lab. There are a few other ways to get there, but this is the easiest. And because we’ll both have access to the apartment, Avenger’s floor, and private labs, we can pull pranks really easily.”

“Oh my god, I love the way you think and I cannot wait to start this job.” Harley sent a smirk Peter’s way, and this time Peter was definitely blushing. 

They stepped into the private elevator and in a few minutes, they were in the lab. Tony’s desk was clearly his (Harley counted three helmets, in varying stages of completeness) but it was surprisingly neat, FRIDAY had set reminders for him to start cleaning up his things. He noticed that Bruce had a desk for the rare time she and Tony worked on projects together, but he had his own upstairs, so it was relatively neat with only a few tools scattered around and a note that said BUY MORE MILK that was probably from Tony. There was a desk that seemed to be Peter’s, it was a trainwreck. Tools, papers, and the Spider-Man armor were all over it, along with an SI laptop that was labeled PARKER. Finally, there was a desk next to Peter’s that was empty and neat. A little sticky note in Peter’s handwriting read “workplace in progress” and in Tony’s handwriting “For Harley”. 

“You work on the Spider-Man armor?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, avoiding the subject. “That’s your desk, next to mine.”

“Cool! Shall we eat?”

“Yes, we shall.”

They took the private elevator to the apartment, and then the public elevator to the kitchen. The employees had gone home, but Peter flipped on the lights. They flooded the room, and Harley grinned. 

\--

Peter was a decent chef. He had to be, living with May (who tried, but just couldn’t manage to make the recipes turn out right) and Ben (who didn’t even entertain the thought, just grabbed the takeout menus and turned on a movie). But he didn’t know where Stark Industries kept their Crock-Pot, and he didn’t want to go through everything that came with making pasta. 

“Do you like grilled cheese?” He asked. 

“Yeah. I’ll find some cheese, you get the bread and the pan.”

“Gotcha.” Peter searched for the bread for five minutes. Five of them. He finds it on a bin marked BREAD, and Harley laughed at him before throwing the cheese across the room. 

“We have to be kind of quiet, though,” Peter said at normal volume. “I don’t want to get in trouble.”

“YOU DON’T WANT TO GET IN TROUBLE, YOU SAY?” Harley screeched. 

“Shh!” Peter said but he was giggling, and he hit Harley with the pan before turning on one of the stoves and buttering the bread slices.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Harley said normally, backing up, eyes wide as saucers. Peter panicked for a second, wondering if he did something wrong. “Are you buttering the bread?”

“Yeah? How else do you do it?”

“You melt the butter in the pan!”

“No, you don’t! If you butter the bread, it gets cooked evenly!”

“But- but-” Harley stuttered. 

“I’m the chef,” Peter said with finality as he placed the bread and cheese on the pan and covers it. 

“So are we just going to eat in here, or go back to the fancy rich people party with grilled cheese sandwiches on paper plates?”

“Well, we could, like, watch a movie.” Peter loved movie nights with Ned and MJ, and he thought that maybe he and Harley could bond over it. On the other hand, he could pick a super cheesy love movie and sort-of-maybe cuddle with the boy he had liked for a while now (the past two hours). 

“Yeah, sure! What movie?”

“I haven’t seen To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before yet, but I heard it’s good.”

“Oh, yeah. All I know about it is that Peter Kavinsky’s hot.”

So he likes boys. Peter made a mental note. Then he added a mental post-script to the note that said: “maybe he just appreciates the aesthetic appeal of Noah Centenio in a heterosexual way”. 

\--

“Yeah,” Peter said in a casual tone while flipping the grilled cheeses, “Lara Jean and Peter are both really cute.”

So he likes guys. Harley made a mental note. Then he added another mental note that said: “maybe he means cute, like, they’re a cute couple.”

“Um,” Peter started while sliding the sandwiches onto paper plates and putting the pan in a sink, “Do you want to watch in the movie room, or the Avenger’s living room? Unless that is, you want to just watch in my room on my laptop.”

Harley was pretty sure Peter was joking, but he said: “Um, laptop sounds good.”

Peter turned red, and then led Harley back to the Avenger’s floor. He kicked off his shoes, and Harley did the same. 

“Um, are you staying the night?”

“Yep. I fly home on Sunday.”

“Ok, I might stay the night too, then. Just, you know, it’s getting late and once we finish the movie and the party wraps up and Mr. Stark realizes we’re gone, it’ll be really late and scary to ride the subway alone. You can stay in my room.”

Harley nearly choked on the sandwich he couldn’t wait to start eating. Stay over in Peter’s room? All night? Challenge accepted (who had challenged him, he didn’t know). 

“Okay. I’ll have to borrow PJ’s though.”

“Alrighty. Let me change, then you can.”

So Harley ate his sandwich sitting on top of the Avengers’ dining room table, and then he messed around with various things he found sitting on the counters, and then Peter was walking out of the hallway in plaid pajama pants in a MIDTOWN sweatshirt. 

“Midtown?” Harley asked as he headed to change.   
“Yeah, that’s my school,” Peter explained. “Also, there are pajamas laid out on my bed for you. Not sure if they’ll fit but, you know, sorry I’m talking a lot, anyways-” he broke off, blinking a few times. “Yeah. So. Pajamas on my bed.” He shot Harley a little smile and then sat down on the counter to eat his grilled-cheese while Harley went off to change. 

-

Peter’s room was cozy. There were two beds: one with generic bedding and stuff, and one with a space-patterned blanket that was obviously Peter’s. And then- because apparently, his new friend was kind of an asshole- Hello Kitty pajama pants and a t-shirt that said I Survived My Trip To New York!

Harley changed quickly, threw his clothes onto the empty bed, and headed back into the kitchen where Peter was popping popcorn. 

“You look nice,” Peter laughed. 

“Yeah, why do you own these particular pajamas?” Harley fired back. 

“So do you want M&Ms in your popcorn?” Peter asked quickly, changing the subject. 

“Yeah, sure. M&Ms all the way.”

They were setting up a fort in the room when they heard a creak in the kitchen. 

“What’s that?” Harley asked, because this was the Avengers Tower, and right now they were in one of the most secret and highly-dangerous places in the whole building, and if someone had broken in they would have to fight the dude out, and did Tony keep weapons hidden around for this purpose? He should. 

Peter had grabbed something off his dresser and was hiding it under his sweatshirt sleeve. 

“C’mon,” he muttered. Keeping ahead of Harley, he slowly walked out of the room with his arm extended. They stepped quietly into the kitchen and that’s when they saw-

Bruce Banner, still in his tuxedo, inhaling Fritos out of the cupboard like his life depended on it. 

“Bruce?” peter asked, dropping his fighting stance. 

“Peter?” Bruce asked, dropping the Fritos. 

“What’re you doing here?” Peter asked. 

“Eating real food. What are you doing down here?”

“Not awkwardly socializing at the party. Your party! Your birthday party, where you are the guest of honor!”

“Okay, kiddo-”

“Don’t call me kiddo-”

“It’s not a party for me, it’s a party to promote all of us. A party to show that we’re a happy quasi-family, a party to show that we’re an amazing team and we’re not just superheroes, we’re people too.”

“Bruce, I’m sure that’s not true,” Peter started to say. 

“I know it is,” Bruce fired back calmly, “Because I sat down with Pepper like two months ago after that whole debacle in Columbia, and she told me that having an Avengers Press Event would be good for us, and even though I didn’t like celebrating my birthday Tony and you were planning something, and she could stop you but it would make a good story, and I said okay as long as I wasn’t the center of attention the whole evening.”

“Okay, fine, but you might be ruining that whole happy group image by hiding in the apartment and eating Fritos.”

“Fair enough,” Bruce sighed. “Don’t stay out too late.”

  
They headed back to their movie fort. “Okay,” Harley said. “Explain?”

“What?” Peter asked. 

“How does a random intern live in the Avengers apartment, have preparations for an intruder at the ready, help plan a birthday party for Dr. Bruce Banner, talk to Bruce Banner like they’re friends, and know Tony Stark on a first-name basis?”

Peter looked around like he was worried someone might overhear them. “Okay. You can’t tell anybody. AT all. But… I’m the spider man. Spiderman. The superhero. That’s me.”

Harley blinked. “What?”

“I was bitten by a radioactive spider a while ago, and now I’m Spiderman.”

“Oh.” That’s all Harley said. He was thinking, and then he opened his mouth and the floodgates broke. “Oh, oh, oh, okay, so, I have some ideas already. Just off the top of my head. What if you, like, made the bottom of the suit’s feet sticky? LIke the same stickiness as the web fluid? Because, like, I know your webs dissolve after a while, and you could use the boots for scaling walls and sticking into hiding places for a long time, and-”

“Oh my god! Yes, totally!” Peter jumped in. “Because it would be good for stakeouts! Crawling up ceilings and hiding in corners without worrying I’m going to fall on top of a drug bust! And-and-and-”

“And the environmental impact of the webs, no matter what, would be diminished. Like if they aren’t great for the environment, you're using them less, and if they’re great for the environment you’re saving them!”

“Ohhhhhh, I haven’t done any studies on the web’s impact on the environment! Okay. First thing, when you get here to work, we’re teaming with some of Doc Banner’s interns and doing that.” Peter stopped and looked kind of worried. “Um, if you want to. Like, I just assumed you’d want to be on the Spidey team, if you want to work with Iron Man that’s completely fine.”

“No! No! I totally want to work on Spidey suits! He’s, like, one of my favorite Avengers and one of the least recognized.” Spiderman was also Harley’s celebrity crush, but Peter had no reason to know that.

“Okay. Okay. Okay,” Peter repeated, tongue sticking out in a way that was pretty freakin’ adorable as he typed all their ideas into his phone. “Okay! Now no more superhero talk for the rest of the night. Let’s watch the movie already!”

\--

Lara Jean and Peter were making their rule list when Harley yawned. Peter looked over from his comfy pillow mound. 

“Wanna switch into bedtime mode?” he asked, and Harkey nodded while Peter kicked himself for thinking Harley would want to sleep with him. Not sleep with him, but- you know. 

“Yeah,” Harley said. “I’ll turn out the big lights if you turn on the little ones.”

So Harley turned out all the lights and gathered up the bedding from the generic bed, and Peter turned on his string lights, and they made a little fort. Peter was deliberating between being kind of casually affectionate because that’s just kind of how he was, and being not affectionate because maybe Harley would think it was weird for some kid he met, like, three hours ago to be laying all over him. Harley solved this problem by laying half on Peter like it was something they did all the time and not a big deal at all.   
\--

This was a big deal. Harley was half-laying on top of this spider-kid, someone he had met like three hours ago like it was something he did all the damn time, and Peter was probably really uncomfortable and-

Peter was also acting like this was something they did all the damn time. He had kind of relaxed into it, fiddling absentmindedly with a fidget. And Harley decided to relax too. 

Eventually, the movie finished. Harley looked at Peter, and asked: “Should we get to bed?”

“Let’s turn on something in the background, like Parks and Rec, and kind of half-watch as we get sleepy” Peter suggested. 

That’s exactly what they did. They put the laptop between them, curled up under blankets, and watched Leslie Knope try her hardest to get that park built. And finally, they fell asleep. For maybe an hour. 

\--

Because Tony Stark was wondering where on earth his intern and son future intern had gotten off to. He was getting bored with this party. Bruce and Cap were doing an interview, Pepper was talking to some rich old man’s rich old wife, Natasha and Rhodey were looking at Instagram meme accounts, Tony was alone drinking grape juice because it was after ten p.m. and he didn’t want to get blackout drunk and “ruin the party”. 

He shot a text off to his Spider-Kiddo. 

**old man > **where tf are you underoos

No reply. Maybe he went upstairs. Tony decided to go check. He took the private elevator to Avengers HQ, sneaked into Peter’s room, and found-

His best intern/superhero/possible son figure cuddling (yes they were cuddling) his favorite soon-to-be intern/friend while Parks and Rec Season 3 played on a laptop. The lights were off, there were goddamned fairy lights on. Tony knew that Peter was bi. He didn't care that Harley was gay or whatever. He was annoyed, though, that out of all the people on the planet they chose each other. 

This was going to cause Tony’s ear;y retirement. 

He flickered the bright overhead lights. 

“RISE AND SHINE, UNDEROOS! HARLEY!” He yelled, causing both boys to open their eyes and turn bright red. 

“Mister Stark!” Peter yelped, while Harley just looked at Tony like he had shaved off his beard. 

“Harley, get in your bed, there’s one there for a reason. Peter, can I talk to you in the hallway?”

Peter gulped, and Tony led him down the hallway. He wasn’t actually entirely sure what he was going to say, but he started talking anyways. 

“Um, Peter, you and Harley may be… involved… but this summer when you stay here I don’t want you two sharing the bed, okay? I’m fine with it, really, but-”

“Oh. My. God. Mister. Stark,” peter groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “Harley and I aren’t involved, okay? We’re just friends, we met like five hours ago!”

“...What?”

“We are not a couple!”

“Okay.” Tony thought for a second. “You two would make a cute couple, though. Like-”

“Goodnight Mister Stark!” Peter yelled, sprinting down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey thinking of making a sequel tho


End file.
